A travel route between an origin location and a destination location may be presented as a paper map with manually-highlighted routes for assistance in traveling from a departure point to a destination point. A computer system may draw a map for a travel route on a display screen. The map may be generated based on geographic information. The geographic information may include shape information, such as latitude and longitude coordinates, to properly draw the location of roads, highways, hydrology, cities, and other objects on the map. A computer system may generate narrative text, such as driving directions or walking directions, that describes a travel route.